Paint Cupid Blind
by everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: Requested by sathreal. Naruto is a blind beggar. Sasuke is a vastly rich business man. Obviously they're meant to fall in love or else this wouldn't be much of a love story, but you trying showing your love to a blind man and see how you like it. ONESHOT! R&R!


**REQUESTED BY SATHREAL; Hope you all like it.**

*****PLEASE REVIEW*** Reviews make my day **

"Please. Anything you can spare… Anything at all…"

"Go away you lazy bum. Get a job."

Naruto grunted as he was pushed away and landed on his behind. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. "If I could get a job do you think that I would be here?" he mumbled to himself. He took off his cracked sunglasses to reveal milky blue eyes, sightless to the world around him. "Maybe I shouldn't hide my eyes… I don't want to seem weak but… maybe I can get more sympathy." He sighed and covered up his eyes again. He walked over to his stop and sat down, groping around for his cup and holding it up. "Please. Anything you have to spare? I'm very hungry."

"Hey," a gruff voice said. Naruto looked up, his heart swelling with hope. "You're blocking my car."

Naruto frowned and stood, moving away. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Hn, I knew it," the voice said. "You're blind aren't you."

Naruto's sightless eyes widened. "What?" he asked, laughing nervously. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's no car anywhere near you, idiot."

Naruto's back stiffened in anger and he pouted. "Okay, so now you know. What are you going to do with that information?" There was no answer. Naruto paused and concentrated, not hearing the man's breathing any longer and glaring. "You bastard! Don't just leave in the middle of a conversation! I may be blind but I'm still a person!" He grunted in annoyance and sat down in his spot again, crossing his arms angrily. "Who the hell was the bastard?" he mumbled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto coughed and shot up straight when cold water was poured over his head. There was laughter and footsteps running away.

"Yeah, we got him!" a child's voice yelled happily.

Naruto sputtered and pulled off his jacket, shivering in the cold New York air as he dried himself as best as he could.

Suddenly, something oddly towel-like was dropped on his head. "Use that," the husky voice from the day before said.

Naruto was still for a long moment before pulling his dry jacket back over his freezing shoulders and using the towel to dry his hair. When he was finished, he held it up in the general direction that he thought the man was in. "Thanks…" he mumbled.

"I'm over here," the voice said, coming from right beside him. He jumped and hurriedly handed the towel back to him, thanking him again and turning back to his cup.

The man didn't seem to be moving away. He was just standing there, looking at him. He couldn't see the gaze, but he could feel the eyes boring into his skin. "Can I help you?" he asked, sneering a bit.

"You're blocking my car."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'm not falling for that one again."

"I'm serious. You're sitting in front of my designated parking spot and today I brought my car. You're blocking it."

Naruto reached back and jumped to his feet when his hand came in contact with the cool metal of a car. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The man chuckled. "No problem. Why don't you move your spot to the other side of the street. More people pass by on that side."

"All the sounds make me disoriented," he said simply, blushing and moving his things farther away from the man's car.

The man was quiet for a long time. "What's your name?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Naruto hesitated in answering. "Naruto… Naruto Uzamaki."

"Really? You're Japanese? You don't look it."

"I was adopted."

"By Japanese parents?"

"No, by anime-freaks. My parents were obsessed with Japanese culture and changed their last name to Uzamaki. Since they couldn't have children of their own, they adopted me."

"Why didn't they adopt a Japanese kid?"

Naruto wasn't sure why he was telling this man all of these things, but he couldn't help it. He was so easy to talk to. "They were going to, but heard about me from one of their friends. I was born blind and no one wanted me, so they took me instead."

"Why couldn't they have kids of their own?"

"They were gay. Two men can't have children."

The man was quiet for a moment. "Oh, I see," he said finally. "Do you mind if I ask how you ended up begging on the streets?"

"Yes, I mind," he said sternly, turning away even though it didn't make a difference to him. Hopefully this was clue enough for the man to stop asking questions.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said suddenly.

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "You're Japanese? Like, seriously Japanese?"

The man chuckled. "Yes. I'm seriously Japanese." He was quiet and sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't talk any longer. I have a meeting. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Unless I get arrested again, yes."

"Well… try not to get arrested until I have more time to talk to you, okay?" he asked, knowing full well that Naruto had no control over that. They could arrest him for sitting on the wrong part of the sidewalk.

Sasuke came to see him every day for the next week. Sometimes they just sat in companionable silence and sometimes they talked about random things. Naruto found out that Sasuke was rich. Not just normal rich. He was insanely rich. He was vastly rich. He was President of the United States+ Bill Gates+ the entire country of Sweden rich.

He was also very attractive. Naruto couldn't see this of course, but considering all of the women that tried to make time with him during their talks, he must have been. So, one day, Naruto asked he could feel his face. Sasuke was confused and little weirded out at first, until he remembered that Naruto was blind. The blonde was so energetic and cute that it was easy to forget. So he'd allowed it and Naruto ran his fingers over the smooth face, taking in every curve and dip until he had a picture of Sasuke's face in his mind. He'd smiled slightly then. 'You're beautiful…' he'd mumbled. Sasuke hadn't been sure what to make of that. He'd never been called beautiful and he didn't know how he felt about it. Beauty was usually associated with woman, but he couldn't help feeling flattered by the man's statement.

By the middle of the week, Naruto was certain that he was in love. He'd been in love once before, but it was nothing like what he felt for Sasuke.

"My parents died." Naruto said suddenly, during one of their silent days.

Sasuke looked surprised but didn't want to stop him. "Go on."

"They died when I was very young. My father got a tumor. They wouldn't let my mother in to see him because they weren't legally married and he died before we got to say goodbye. My mother died shortly after that, from sadness. Since my parents weren't married and he didn't leave a will, my father's family got everything when he died. They let me live in the house until I graduated high school, then they kicked me out and sold the house. And there aren't many jobs that a blind man can get. That's how I ended up begging on the streets. I just… wanted you to know."

Sasuke was quiet for the rest of his visit. When it came time for him to leave, he kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Thank you for trusting me with your story, Naruto," he whispered before leaving.

After the first week, Sasuke stopped coming.

Naruto waited.

He got to his spot extra early and stayed until very late. He didn't even have the concentration to beg anymore. He was too focused on his thoughts of Sasuke.

One day, the Friday after Sasuke stopped coming, Naruto stayed until well past midnight. He sighed when he realized that Sasuke wasn't coming and picked up his bag and blanket, using his cane to make sure that he didn't wander off the side of the sidewalk. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and his heart filled with joy.

"Sas-!"

A hand wrapped around his mouth, silencing him. "Well, aren't you cute," the voice hissed in his ear. Naruto could smell the alcohol rolling off of his breath and the hand that was grasping at his body, trying to find something to grab onto. The hand eventually settled for his crotch, causing Naruto to cry out in fear, biting at the hand. "Shush, shush," the voice ordered, shoving four fingers deep into Naruto's mouth to keep him from making noise. "We wouldn't want to draw attention, now would we?"

Naruto sobbed but refused to let tears fall. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened and, being an attractive disabled man in Brooklyn in the middle of the night, he was not surprised that it had happened again. "Sas-eeeeh!" he tried to call around the fingers. "Sas-eeeeeh! Heeeeep! Heeeeep meh!"

The man shushed him again and pressed him against the cold brick wall. "Be quiet, I told you," he demanded. "Do what I say and you won't get- guh…"

The hands fell from his mouth and the weight on his back fell away. Naruto shivered but didn't move. He was curious, but worried that if he did something wrong it would start again. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he slowly moved away from the wall and his cane came in contact with something on the ground. The object groaned in pain and Naruto jumped away in fear.

Someone had knocked out the man who had attacked him. "He-Hello?" he called, not expecting an answer.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto jumped and turned towards the voice. "Sasuke?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, apparently. I leave for five days and I come back to find you in trouble."

Naruto pouted and glared at him. "It's your fault! I wouldn't have been out this late if I didn't have to wait for you to show your face!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn," he said.

"Stop doing that! Show some emotion once in a-" he was cut off when lips pressed lightly against his own.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked again. "You didn't answer me."

"I'm… I'm fine. Just… confused."

"Me too. Why don't we… go back to my place and… 'discuss' our mutual confusion. I'm sure that the two of us together can figure something out."

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed. "You disappear for five days and then come back expecting me to have sex with you! I don't think so!"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled in annoyance. "I had to take care of an emergency at our location in Sweden. I had no choice and no time to tell you. Our days together were the most fun I'd had in a very long time. I didn't want to go, but I had to."

Naruto was still frowning and had his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know…"

"Naruto… Feel my face. It'll show you that I'm not lying."

Naruto paused for a long moment, but reached up and ran his fingers over the man's cheeks. They felt a little odd, so he moved them down and felt him smiling. Naruto hadn't known Sasuke for long, but he knew that he was a man who rarely showed emotion. This smile meant something.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled with happiness in his voice. "Are you in love with me?" he asked, still feeling like he was missing something.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted in laughter. "Naruto, you idiot," he whispered before kissing the smaller man full on the lips. "Love doesn't even begin to describe it."


End file.
